digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:E.D.E.N.32 (Shiramu-Kuromu)
Barely any secrets remain ever since Grandis's conquest of Digimon Masters... Or so everyone thought. You see, Grandis had always chosen to play Digimon games with set evolution lines for a good reason; he wanted to outright avoid the possibilities of an entity that can potentially be any Digimon, from any level, to any attribute. That lead to the creation of E.D.E.N.32, or sometimes simply called EDEN for short. EDEN is the result of Grandis's first attempts at a Digimon World playthrough, and it definitely shows it's mysterious powers almost immediately. As an Agumon at the start, Grandis had planned to Digivolve it into Greymon by the help of various guides. However, the first attempt at doing so resulted in Meramon, and the next few attempts resulted consistently into Centarumon. Enraged, yet not disappointed either way, Grandis continued forth with Centarumon as his Digimon, until he was lucky to be able to follow one guide right and achieved Andromon. After EDEN died of an old age, EDEN was reborn as Botamon, which then digivolved into Koromon, then finally back into Agumon. Afterwards, Grandis was lucky to be able to digivolve it into Monochromon, which had the potential to digivolve into MetalGreymon, and with that, Grandis's challenge will have been completed. After succeeding to do so after a long playthrough, Grandis had defeated Machinedramon with the help of MetalGreymon, and sometime after the completion of the game, Grandis had rechallenged himself, this time managing to digivolve EDEN into an Angemon after many attempts, and once again into Andromon as the Ultimate Level. Having beaten the game and obtained what Digimon Grandis had desired to get from EDEN, Grandis saved the game and shut it off, putting the game into storage once his long trip was over. However, to say that was the end of EDEN was an understatement. EDEN continued to exist, managing to escape the Memory Card from which it was stored in, and eventually continue it's life cycle of digivolutions, becoming many various Digimon, and eventually found itself ending up in the Digimon Classic universe. It's presence there disturbed many Digimon, including the normally fearless Solomon, which to everyone else, including his archenemy Eaglemon, is NEVER a good sign, even though EDEN is supposed to be capped to Ultimate Level, some rumors exist that ever since it had shown up, it had unlocked it's potential to digivolve into Mega Level, and with the number of Digimon it could possibly digivolve into much wider in range than in Digimon World, there was no telling when EDEN would show up, or what Digimon it would currently be. The only identification was it's soulless, violet eyes. This was the only way to identify EDEN outside of it's abnormal behavior, which itself is a trait inherited from Grandis to be incredibly violent yet show any degree of loyalty to those who can best it's abilities. Appearance in the Let's Play as seen in Digimon World.]] In the Let's Play that serves as a Prequel to it's fictional story, E.D.E.N.32 is known as "EDEN", as Grandis is known as "Martin" (Due to the six character limit). At the start of the game, EDEN was an Agumon, and it's first digivolution was planned to that of Centarumon in advance, and it's planned first Ultimate Level form is Andromon. However, none of it's forms are set in stone aside from the first two it has taken on, in addition to those currently planned. As of the end of Episode 1, EDEN had digivolved from Agumon to Centarumon as planned. As of Episode 5, EDEN's lives have been reduced to 1 life remaining, but despite that, managed to survive long enough to digivolve into Andromon from Centarumon, completing the first phase of the plans regarding the LP (Both Andromon and MetalGreymon must be acquired at some point in the LP). Currently, the progress in the LP is hindered by the fact EDEN has only Spit Fire and it's Finisher for an attack, so deciding how to progress further in the LP is becoming difficult. Most likely EDEN will undergo training in it's stats until it dies the first time, then that's when EDEN is planned to digivolve into either Meramon or Monochromon first depending on resources available at the given time of rebirth, and which Rookie form is obtained at the time. As of Episode 9, EDEN perished of old age and digivolved from Botamon, to Koromon, to Agumon, and then into Centarumon. Due to rage, however, the LP quickly demonstrated the usage of Digivolution Items which can be obtained through cheating in Episode 10, which resulted in EDEN being intentionally killed off, as it rebirthed into Yuramon, to Tanemon, and for a brief moment Palmon, before finally using the Grey Claws to achieve Greymon by force. Currently, the plan is to continue gameplay normally despite Greymon's gluttonous nature, which is going to be the primary consequence of using cheats to obtain one of the Digimon that EDEN was already supposed to become at least once in the Lore regarding it's backstory in Digimon Classic. To say Shiramu-Kuromu had a personal vendetta against not getting Greymon legitimately after countless of tries before or outside of the LP was enough to drive him to using cheats at all. However, due to how the LP's required Digimon are to obtain, this will hopefully be the only time he needs access to cheats to get what he needs/wants. Another case of having to use cheats involved two instances of both a game crash and a recording failure, which drove Shiramu-Kuromu into getting the items required for MetalGreymon, and using a code for techniques. Overall, in addition for making up for lost time and progress due to those instances, he's also trying to quickly increase the prosperity rating for File City so that he can face Machinedramon before Year 10. That and the fact he's been rather annoyed by the inability to learn techniques without having to constantly look for a guide on how to do so. With what all he had available to him already, he admits he could've gone without using the all techniques code and simply utilized MetalGreymon's digivolution item for getting through the game, even if it's default attack sort of sucked. As of the latest episode, EDEN is still MetalGreymon, with it's lifespan currently being unable to be determined due to how exactly MetalGreymon was obtained (Using Digivolve Items immediately after hitting Rookie Level). Appearance in Digimon Classic After the end of the Let's Play above, Grandis shuts the game off and puts it into storage, intending to replay it at a later time. However, before this could happen, EDEN escapes from the Memory Card, and enters the Digimon Classic Universe by complete accident. Due to not knowing what specific time it enters the Digimon Classic Universe, none of the characters can be fully aware as to whether or not they've encountered EDEN at all, as EDEN's only defining trait among all of it's forms are soulless eyes, and it's general consistency to maintain it's forms of Centarumon and Andromon, which is the only thing consistent about it. EDEN is first planned to be encountered in the story as a seemingly random Centarumon individual that attacks the group without any rhyme or motif to, proving EDEN is hostile towards nearly everything that isn't it's own tamer (Who is not present in this universe). EDEN is defeated by Solomon and the group, but it survives without the group knowing it did, by digivolving into Andromon. It is noted by the main characters that for the most part, while the overall appearance of Centarumon was normal, it's behavior was completely off putting as to what it truly had in mind. It's last encountered when it's digivolved as Andromon, when the entire team can for the most part Digivolve to Mega, where EDEN's first response is to flee from the more powerful heroes, to where this action, and given numerous other sightings of EDEN as cameos, leads Eaglemon to become aware of this himself and decide to take his own action against EDEN. When the heroes and villains alike corner EDEN, it's intelligence surfaces as it uses Data from it's prior form of Centarumon alongside it's current Andromon form to Digivolve into Adaamon, and the rest is history from that point on.